The Mistakes We Make
by roseofthegate
Summary: Sam married Pete. What are the consequences? Does she realize what she's done to her life? Will she realize in time? This is a SamJack ship, don't worry. Pete lovers STAY AWAY! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Title: The Mistakes We Make 

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: I do not own a StarGate, StarGate SG-1 or any of its characters. You can sue me for writing this, if you want, but all I have to give you are my sketchbooks, manuscripts, and a bunch of overpriced Tae Kwon Do equipment. I do own Major Allison Cornnett, Ph.D., though. She is my character and may not be used with out my permission.

A/N: Yep, it's me again. This is another Sam/Jack ship. There's a little Sam/Pete in the beginning (don't kill me, kill the Man), but that's to get the story moving. I'm telling this fic from the eyes of my character, Major Allison Cornnett because I need the view of someone outside SG-1 and other characters as needed, but the first chapter's from Ali's P.O.V.

* * *

Basic Character Sketch for: Allison Cornnett

Appearance: rich auburn hair, deep blue eyes, 5'5"

Occupation: SGC psychiatrist

Marital status: Dating Daniel (A/N: Please don't kill me!)

Other Notes: huge house; went through StarGate until promoted to Major, Earth workload got heavier then.

* * *

…I think that's it. Any questions about her can be asked in reviews and answered at the beginning or end of the next chapter. So….read and review please!

* * *

_Allison's Point of View_

She married him. I still can't believe it. I had always thought that she had something for Jack. I know the stupid regulations have good reasoning behind them, but are they supposed to crush emotions?

Maybe that's just my opinion. I mean, I am a shrink after all. But you'd think I would have noticed how stoical all the USAF generals are before this. Most of them are down right emotionless. That or they're really good at controlling their emotions.

She married that cop, though. In my backyard! If you want proof of my kindness, it's that. I despise my best friend's new husband and that's that. I mean he stalked her, had a background check run on her, and is too damn nosy for his own good.

And to top it off, she broke Jack's heart. Jack has always cared about her. I've known that since the day I met him. I'd always thought that she cared for him, too, but God, who knows? Watching Jack get drunk isn't fun. I'm tempted to hide the rest of the liquor but God knows that's the only way I'm going to get through this without a) killing Pete or b) jumping of my balcony. Yeah, that big jug of red wine is starting to look really good right now.

I know if I ask her why she married him, she'll reply "Because I love him." Who am I to judge her, but is that truly the truth? I just have this gut feeling that in a couple weeks she's gonna be regretting this. All of it. The wedding and most of all her husband.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's short, but I promise the next chapter's much longer. Like six or seven handwritten pages! Please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: I do not own a StarGate, StarGate SG-1 or any of its characters. You can sue me for writing this, if you want, but all I have to give you are my sketchbooks, manuscripts, and a bunch of overpriced Tae Kwon Do equipment. I do own Major Allison Cornnett, Ph.D., though. She is my character and may not be used with out my permission.

A/N: Yay! Thirteen reviews for Jenn! I'm really happy with the response to this latest endeavor of mine. Just so you know, the update times between chapters may be longer than my previous story because I'm really busy with school and I'm right in the middle of writing a bunch of essays for my teachers. So all I can ask for is your tolerance.

TO: **GateSeeker2**: I will, I promise. Sam and Jack will have their time together. And Sam will regret this 'decision' that she's made. Thanks for reviewing!

TO: **Captain-Ammie**: _What_ does it remind you of?

TO: **iamari** and **pain in the mikta**: I'm glad you like Allison. I was hoping that she'd be well received!

TO: **froggy0319**: Sorry to shock ya. It's just I need something to, oh, grab people's attention. Don't worry, I'll correct the wrong.

TO: **millers-rule**: I'm not gonna kill Pete this time. Sorry, it's just…I killed him once and I want him to be miserable this time. Though…if I have a change of heart, I'll let ya know, okay?

Thanks to my awesome betas **AndromedaBlack-thelesserknown** (or whatever she's known as now!) and **Eruannelaviriel!** You both are GREAT!

* * *

_Allison's Point of View; 2 weeks later_

Sam came to her appointment with me today wearing make-up and lots of it. It was her first day back since her wedding. What had me puzzled was that Sam has never worn make-up to work before. Her eyes looked a little poofy, too.

I waited until she'd entered and then asked neutrally, "How's married life?" She looked at me and closed the door firmly behind her. Without saying a word, she took a tissue from my desk and began to wipe the make-up off her face.

I clenched my jaw as I saw what was under all that make-up. On the side of her face was a purplish bruise. She also had a nasty looking black eye.

"Sam…" I was shocked. "Why…how did this happen?"

"He woke me up a couple times by hitting me. Other times it just happened out of the blue. Those times I stopped him, Ali…he hits me a lot. He swears he loves me, but how can he? I want to file for divorce, but…"

There was no doubt in my mind who 'he' was. I prompted her on, "But what, Sam?"

"He-he'll kill me." A tear slid down her check at this point.

"No, he won't. If you press charges—which you should—he won't be able to touch you. Sam…I have to tell General O'Neill about this."

"Why?" She looked even more upset.

"Because I'm taking you off active duty. He will need to know why."

"Can I tell him…now?"

"Of course," I said as I picked up the phone. I dialed the inter-base extension for his office.

"O'Neill," he answered bluntly.

"General, this is Major Cornett. Could you come to my office now if it's a good time, sir?"

"Anytime is good if it gets me away from all this damn paperwork," he replied. When he arrived, I left the office, closing the door behind me, so Sam could tell him privately.

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

I sat down next to Carter as Allison left the room. Sam's face was all beaten in. She had a black eye and looked absolutely traumatized.

"Carter…" I didn't know what to say. She looked at me and I saw the tears welling up in her eyes. I took her hands in min and squeezed them supportively.

She inhaled and began. "A couple days after the wedding, my _husband_," she spat the last word, "woke me up by smacking me. I sat up and asked him what the hell he thought he was doing. He told me that I spend too much time with my ass in bed and that I was a lazy bitch essentially. And then he left for work and I resisted the urge to tell anyone. I told myself that he was just having a bad day. And I believed it because when he came home that night, he apologized and was all tender and loving again. It was fine for the next three days. There was no hitting or name-calling. Then last night I mentioned that I was looking forward to going back to work and he went off the handle. He informed me that he thought that I spent too much time here and said that he couldn't believe that I spent all that time working. Then he accused me of…of sleeping with Daniel, Teal'c, and…" her voice quavered, and I knew what she was going to say. "You. I told him that he was crazy to think such a thing and that I loved him and would never cheat on him but…he started hitting me. I managed to block most of his blows but…" She gestured to her face, which was evidence of what that bastard had put her through. She continued the tale of her marital disaster, " I locked myself in the bathroom until I heard him leave. Then I gathered all my essentials, put on my make-up to hide the bruises and came here. I'm not going back, sir. Never! Allison said that I could stay here so he can't get me. I just know when I file for divorce he'll go crazy—I know it!"

I squeezed her hands supportively and said, "Carter…Sam, you can stay here as long as you want. I'll make sure he won't ever be allowed in here again, okay?"

She nodded and started sobbing. She was emotionally drained, I guess. I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back as I murmured comforting words.

That bastard she'd married would never hurt her again. In fact, he is going to regret the day he even thought of hurting the woman I love. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

Later, after Allison and I had taken Carter to the Infirmary, we sat down in her office. "I'm taking her off active duty, sir," she informed me. "There's no healthy way she can get through this and handle her regular workload." 

"I agree," I told her. "I don't know what Carter told you but the account I heard was…pretty bad."

"She didn't tell me much; just that Shanahan was beating on her." Allison looked at me with her very direct gaze. "Why? What did she tell you, sir?"

"She hates him for what he put her through. He told her that she was a lazy bitch one time and later accused her of…sleeping around," I said softly. I couldn't bear to tell Ali who the man had accused Sam of having an affair with. It would just be too much right now.

The major behind the desk sighed. "I don't want to say 'I told you so' to Sam but I've…Shanahan has always left a bad taste in my mouth, you know? Like that background check he had run on her. He's slimy. I was a little uneasy about Sam marrying him, but I figured she could take care of herself." She shook her head. "We have to get her a divorce, sir. ASAP."

"Yeah, I know," I agreed readily. "But how fast can it be done?"

"God, sir, I don't know." Allison sighed again. "Well, I've got work to do and so do you, sir. I'll look into the matter."

"Good. Make it a priority, Major."

"Yes, sir," she answered crisply and I left the room with a very full mind.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Possibly the longest chapter I've ever written.  
**PLEASE NOTE: **Since my author's notes are so long, I am going to try to answer my reviews on my bio. So check there. My bio is updated frequently in the bottom section and that is where the reviews will be answered!  
Love and snow from Ohio,  
Jenn 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: I don't own a StarGate, StarGate SG-1, or…hey isn't this getting to be routine? Legal questions? See Chapters One and Two or maybe…I'll find a lawyer in my black hole of a room…hmmm…_that _has possibilities…

A/N: I am sorry it took so long for me to update.My great-grandmadied and I didn't have time totype up this chapter. It's beenwritten for almost a month now, so...There was a great deal of controversial response from the last chapter. I'm glad to know that so many people have so many different opinions. I'll be answering reviews in my bio, so CHECK! Another reason to check the bio is that I posted an amusing conversation between my father and I. Go read it and see what I have to live with! Thanks to my AWESOME betas, AndromedaBlack-thelesserknown and Eruannelaviriel!

* * *

_Pete's Point of View_

When I came home from the bar after my wife and my fight, she was gone. The bitch left me! Well, maybe it's a little early to assume that, but how DARE she! She probably went running to her precious CO at her precious SGC! If she didn't come back home by tomorrow night, I'd go get. She can't just escape by running away. We're married for Christ's sake! She has an obligation to me!

* * *

_Next day, 18.00, SGC_

I drove up to the lot in which the SGC personnel park their vehicles. I could see Sam's Volvo parked in its place, so I knew she was here. I drove to the guard's checkpoint. They recognized me immediately. Before I could speak, one said, "Sir, you're not authorized to enter this area."

"Why the hell not?" I shot back. "I need to see my wife."

"General O'Neill's orders, Mr. Shanahan. Your wife has no desire to see you right now after what she's been through."

"WHAT!" I exploded. "The bitch told?"

I noticed a slightly curveous auburn in USAF dress blues marching to the guard post as fast as she could in those three inch, maybe four-inch heels she was wearing. It was Major Cornnett, Sam's friend who hosted our wedding. She stepped into the post and saw me. Her eyes narrowed as she did and she asked the guards, "Is there a problem here, gentlemen?"

The SF straightened and answered, "Ma'am, Mr. Shanahan wishes to enter the base to speak to his wife."

"I'll handle this," she said and turned to me. "Mr. Shanahan, you are no longer welcome on this base under any circumstances, mainly because of your actions against Lieutenant Colonel Carter. She is currently in the Infirmary having her injuries tended to. She will be seeking a divorce and I'll be around to collect her personal belongings, soon, I'm sure."

"You can't do this!" I sputtered.

"Well, guess what?" she leaned down, putting her face close to mine, "I have. Actually, General O'Neill did, on my recommendation. You could call the Colonel, but she has no desire to speak to you. You'll probably be contacted by her attorney soon enough."

"You still can't do this, you bitch! She's my wife!"

"She's your soon to be ex-wife. I suggest you leave now, before you anger me any further." Her voice was dangerously calm. I called her a string of names thatI wouldn't have dared to in my right mind, and drove away. Damn Samantha Carter! Damn O'Neill and that pert little bitch, Cornnett! Damn the conspiracy of people in this world out to get me! Damn them all to the flames of bloody hell!

* * *

_Allison's Point of View_

When that son of a bitch finally drove away, I left the guard station. General O'Neill had suspected that he would come and he'd wanted me to deal with it. I was running a little behind and when the SFs spotted Shanahan's car approaching, they phoned me because I hadn't arrived yet. Luckily I was on my way, so it didn't take me too long to arrive at the checkpoint. He was a pain in the ass, seriously. I will give this to him, though. I'll probably never be called a bitch and/or whore in so many ways ever again!

I strolled back to the SGC to report to General O'Neill. He'd asked me to report after I'd dealt with Shanahan. He also wanted an update on how Sam's divorce was coming along. I stepped out of the elevator and went to his door and knocked softly as I always do. I've never been able to pound on doors like the world's ending. Mother taught me that. Well, he called for me to come in as he was finishing typing something on his laptop. He finished, closed it, and looked at me expectantly.

"Mr. Shanahan will not be returning for some time, sir."

"Now, Major," the general began and he motioned for me to take a seat, "you didn't go hurt his feelings, now did you?"

"Hurt _his_ feelings, sir? Actually, I think he tried to hurt mine." O'Neill raised his eyebrows in surprise and I continued. "Let's just say that when I told him about his impending divorce, he got just a wee bit upset."

"Upset?" the general inquired.

"Yes, sir. He called me every obscene name he could think of and he blamed me for his divorce. Well, he insinuated that I ruined his marriage. But, ya know, sir? I think the 'funniest' part is going to be collecting Sam's belongings."

"Well…" he looked pensive. "My divorce was never this messy…or complicated. Sara and I just went our separate ways and let our lawyers take care of all the legal verb-age."

I nodded sympathetically, but I really didn't know anything personal about the pain of divorce! Hell, I've never been married! We discussed the base, several personnel, and other tangent topics before I bade the general good night and headed back to my office to catch up on the work I'd missed while dealing with a certain pain in the ass.

* * *

Daniel found me at about 21.30 hours. "Hey, Ali," he greeted me from my office's doorway. I looked up, startled from my working mindset. When I saw who it was, I smiled. Daniel hadn't been letting me pull all night-ers since just before we started dating. He'd kill me if he knew how much extra I'd worked after he'd ascended. Honestly, work was what kept me from going 'bonzo', as the general would probably put it. 

Daniel was already changed into his civilian clothing and was obviously there to stop my attempt at an all night-er. I looked at him pleadingly—he hadn't said a word yet—and then submitted. "I'll meet you topside in 15 minutes, okay?" He nodded and kissed me as I passed him to go change.

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: Note: I don't own the song Whiskey River. It's sung by Trick Pony and Willie Nelson.

A/N: Not as many reviews for Chapter Three as there were for Chapter Two…I guess I'm getting greedy. –Bad Jenn- Well, it doesn't really matter, I guess. I'm just writin' to have fun! Oh, I read a transcript of Threads! OMG! I think I died…although I won't have to kill one character (one I've been plotting to kill for a while), I might have to kill another if he doesn't…ah well, we all haven't seen it yet, so…2 more weeks for us Americans! Two more!

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

I drove home later that night, at Daniel's insistence. He's been my 'keeper' ever since I was promoted. So…I went home. I hate going home, honestly…because it holds so many memories. Some are happy and others are painful. I remember when Carter came over the night after I had all that Ancient data downloaded into my head. I swear, I wanted to kiss her right then and there; to tell her how I feel…And then Danny and Teal'c came with their impeccable sense of timing! There are only so many memories a guy can handle.

Quite honestly, the last person I wanted to think about, was Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter and yet…she seems to plague me day and night. I thought now that she was married my feeling would just go away. That's what I was hoping, actually. But since when was life ever easy?

I went to the refrigerator and poured myself a glass of whiskey and I thought of a song I'd heard once in a bar.

_Whiskey River take my mind _

_Don't let her mem're torture me _

_Whiskey River don't run dry _

_You're all I've got, take care of me _

I hate it when a song can capture exactly what I'm feeling, but it's true and it seems to happen quite often. Tonight is a night for me and the whiskey bottle. Now, what was the next part of that song?

_I'm drowning in a whiskey river _

_Bathing my memory's mind in the wetness of its' soul _

_Feeling the amber current flowin' from my mind _

_And warm an empty heart you left so cold _

_

* * *

Allison's Point of View_

Okay, so you'd think that since I already have a slightly depressed patient on my hands, the General would try to cooperate as much as he could. Guess again. I came into work to find a severely hung-over general waiting for me in my office. When he saw me, he grimaced. "I need an ear, Major," he said. Translation: 'Get your ass in your office and sit down! I need you to work your 'shrink' powers on me.'

I obeyed and sat down behind my desk. I silently got two Advils out from the desk drawer and handed them to Jack. Can you tell that we do this often?

He swallowed the capsules with out water and accounted his night for me. Apparently he started feeling sorry for himself because of Sam's decision to marry that son of a bitch and then her predicament and…I guess he and the whiskey bottle became pretty close friends. When he finished his tale, I looked at him and raised my eyebrows expectantly. "Feeling better, sir?" I inquired saucily.

"Yeah. Thanks, Allison."

I nodded and smiled as the general stood up and left. I went to see Sam about fifteen minutes later. She looked a lot better today. The swelling on her face had diminished greatly. She looked almost normal.

"Can I go work in my lab, Aly?" she greeted me.

I looked at her a bit shocked and then thought 'What's new? She always wants to work in her lab!' I shrugged. "Put on some make-up and you can work in your lab ONLY. No going off world. Don't think this gets you out of your sessions with me, Colonel because it doesn't. We still have some nice long talking to do, okay."

She nodded and then rushed off to apply her cosmetics and get to her 'doo-hickeys' as the general calls them.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but Chapter Five is longer. The next chapter's when Aly goes to get Sam's things. Who knows what will happen? I will say this, though, the more reviews I get, the faster I will want to update! Don't forget to check the bio for review responses. I will post all of them at the end of the last chapter in this story. Oh, and for those of you who care—it snowing AGAIN! Times like this make me want to seriously move to the United Kingdom!  
Jenn 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

Author: roseofthegate

A/N: Reviews are inspiration, though I am afraid that this chapter may be a let down to some of y'all. I love all the support y'all provide and well…I guess I'm just trying to tell y'all that I'm grateful. I'm sorry if you were under the impression I had abandoned this fic. My life just got really hectic and I didn't have time to type up the chapter. Thankfully, my life has slowed down just a little and just enough. I've also been working on a Star Trek: Enterprise/StarGate SG-1 cross over. It's still in its very early stages and will be and Action/Adventure. Just an FYI! Any thoughts are welcome. Also, sorry for the rambling, thanks to Missy and Hannah for beta-ing this!

* * *

_Allison's Point of View_

The next day I decided to retrieve Sam's belongings from the clutches of her soon to be ex-husband. I had been to see an attorney yesterday on her behalf and he'd been pretty optimistic about the whole thing. If it went without a hitch, the divorce would be completed in just under a year. In two weeks Sam and Shanahan would be legally separated.

Well, last night Sam made me a list of all the things she wanted. Today's Saturday, so the son of a bitch should be home. The attorney should have called and informed him that I would be around today. I walked up the drive to the porch and knocked politely on the door. A moment later an extremely curveous blonde that bore a resemblance to Sam who was clad in only a bathrobe, answered.

"Is Mr. Pete Shanahan here?" I asked politely.

"Yes. Come in, please." I entered and went to Sam's former living room. The woman when to find the rat. I could only imagine what he'd been doing last night.

He trudged down the stairs and when he saw me…well, let's just say he wasn't happy. "Major!" he spat. "Why on God's green earth are you _here_?" He was walking towards me. I stood up calmly and caught one of his swinging wrists. I deftly twisted it into a lock that was as painful as hell.

"I'm here to collect Sam's personal belongings. Her attorney called, right?" If that lawyer hadn't called…he'd better be saying his prayers!

"Yeah, he did," Pete forced out, beads of sweat forming on his upper lip.

"Are you going to behave now?" I was calm.

"Yeah."

"Do you swear?Because I swear, one problem and there's more of these painful locks I can put you in.Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he answered hurriedly. "I packaged up her clothes already. Quite honestly, I'm glad to have you get her stuff…because I think can live without ever seeing her again!"

"Why?" I asked, the psychologist in me perked up and started analyzing this man who messed with my best friend.

"Because she married me, said she loved me, and yet her heart ALWAYS belonged to that _O'Neill_! All I wanted to do is settle down and have a family and all she every cared about is her work at…"

"Did you hit her?" I asked, pulling no punches.

"Yeah." He looked down, ashamed. "I spent a lot of time thinking about her and all the time she spent at the Complex…I guess I worked up so much anger…I was mad…I couldn't help it. I do care about her but I think this marriage is the mistake of my life. Our last fight was a real fight. She's…real tough. I think I only landed maybe two lucky hits on her in the entire fifteen minutes. You should have seen her…it was amazing! It doesn't surprise methat she's saves the—"

"Country," I interrupted firmly. Pete looked at me funny and then realization dawned on his face.

"…country so many times. A true fighter my ex is, a true fighter."

I nodded politely. So Sam had fought back! He must have been pretty good too, if he landed a blow or two. Hell, when Sam practiced her hand-to-hand combat, she kicked ass. She's beaten all the men in the facility at least twice over.

I stood up and went through the house gathering her items. Pete stayed in the living room as if he couldn't stand to see me take her stuff. I was about to leave when he called out, "Major!"

I turned and gestured for me to come back into the living room. "What is it?" I asked pointedly, wanting to leave.

"Look," he said. "I'm really sorry about what I did to Sam…I know that our marriage was an utter disaster…but I don't want my next one…if there is a next one, to go down the same way. Major, I know I need help and…"

I stared at him and then slowly said, "What type of help?" although I suspected that I knew exactly what he was asking for.

"I need help learning how to manage my anger."

I nodded. "There are a lot of people out there who distribute help like that for a living."

He looked down. "I know but…I was…I was hoping that you would help me. I completely understand if you say no, though."

I stared at him again, my mind racing. What the hell? Finally, after a few moments, I said, "Okay…but I refuse to even TRY to hide this from Sam, understand?"

He nodded and we sat down. He was facing me across the coffee table. "Describe the night of Sam and your last fight."

He inhaled deeply and began. "I had had a pretty good day at work. I came home expecting a loving wife and dinner. And there it was waiting for me. Sam had worked hard to make dinner…you know that cooking isn't one of her strong points." I nodded and he continued. "Well we were talking nonchalantly about little things when she casually mentioned that she was looking forward to going back to…work the next day. Major, you must understand, I don't know what came over me. I guess the anger of all the time she devoted to her work and all the time she spent there when she could have been with me…it just all came rushing over me. I went crazy. I yelled at her and told her that she spent way too much time at work and that if she had any sense, she would just resign her commission with the Air Force and let me provide for the family. Then…" he was ashamed, "I accused her of sleeping with her teammates and especially General O'Neill."

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't help it. "You _what_?" I asked in disbelief. Before he could answer, I kept speaking, "You accused her of doing something that she would _die_ before she would _do_. Especially as his second-in-command!" I was calmer now that I had vented. "Who started it?"

"She threw her napkin down on and said, 'Don't expect to see me tomorrow.' She stalked out of the room to our room, getting her stuff. When she tried to leave, I blocked her way. She set her duffel down and said, 'Move out of my way, Pete.' I told her no and that she'd have to go through me to leave. She looked at me and then tried to get past. I shoved her away and it…escalated until I stormed off to a bar to get nice and drunk."

"And what did you feel like when you came back to an empty house?"

"Frustrated…angry…tired…glad she was gone. That's when I started realizing that we'd both made a big mistake."

I nodded. "Okay. That's all I have time for right now. I'll call you to schedule another appointment, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Major," he said. "I really appreciate it."

I smiled benevolently and left.

* * *

"Daniel? Why did I agree to counsel him?" I was talking to my boyfriend on my cell phone, as I was grocery shopping. "Why? Sam's gonna kill me…God…" 

"Listen, Aly. Sam's not going to kill you. She knows that what you're doing is going to be good for him and her ultimately."

I sighed. "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. Will you finally make me your grandmother's lasagna?"

"Daniel…what did I say about making that? It takes more than a couple hours notice!"

"I know. It was worth a try though. How about paella?"

"Sure. See you at six tonight."

"Okay. Aly, take it easy. Don't be too hard on yourself, okay?"

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye, sweetheart."

I hung up. Somehow talking to Daniel always makes everything come back into proportion. Of course Sam wouldn't kill me. She may be mad, but killing…no. I checked out and went home. From there I called her lab at the SGC. One ring, two rings….

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil. I'm told that quite often. And now you know the routine. Review, please. I promise that the little purple button doesn't bite! Oh and guess what! Less than ONE week until THREADS! I can't wait. Ninety minutes of StarGate and on the advice a trusted friend; I will keep the tissue box near. Oh, for those of you wondering what the heck paella is,it's a Spanish dish made with rice, chicken, vegetables, and seafood. Now review, please! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

Author: roseofthegate

A/N: Some interesting reviews for the last chapter (don't forget to check my bio for replies)…though it was an interesting last chapter, too. All I have to say to the general reading 'population' is that your patience will be rewarded in this chapter. I promise.

* * *

_Allison Point of View_

…Three rings. I hung up. I can't tell her. Hell, I don't even know if I'll be able to counsel Pete. God, what have I gotten myself into?

_Knock, knock_. Someone was rapping on my office door.

"Come in," I called. Sam entered.

"Hey, Aly! Can we talk now?"

"Yeah. Uh, Sam…there's something you need to know." I gulped. It was now or never. She looked at me, prodding me on. "Yesterday, when I went to get your things…um…Pete and I had a 'discussion'. He said that he needed counseling to help him 'control his anger'. And…in my moment of weakness, I agreed."

"So?" Sam asked. "He's not going to come around here is he?"

"No but, Sam I don't know if I can counsel both of you. And if there's a problem, he's the first to go, I promise."

She nodded. "So, obviously he told you about…our last fight."

"Yeah. Can you tell me how you were feeling?"

She looked up at the ceiling and began. "After he accused me of…sleeping around…Aly, I was so mad. I knew I had to get out of there before I did something I might have later regretted. And the ironic thing is, I did anyway. I would like to be able to say that I beat him to a pulp, but I didn't. I just…just did enough to get by. Then I came here. Work, the thing I always hide in." She shook her head. "I…have made the biggest mistake of my life…"

"And the thing to do is to get back on your feet, okay?" I said gently. We talked some more about her before she left.

* * *

Afterwards, I checked my schedule. Tomorrow night I had about thirty minutes after work and before my date with Daniel. I could fit Pete in there. I called him and asked if that was okay. He agreed and so…here I am again getting ready to meet my best friend's ex-husband for counseling yet again. 

"Major, you have no idea how much it means to me that you're doing this," Pete said as he arrived in the park. I was dressed up for my date in a white halter top and a chiffon-like, knee length black skirt. I had a dark green corduroy jacket. I smiled good-naturedlyat him and he sat down next to me on the bench.

"So, have you felt the urge to take your anger out on anyone else since we last talked?" I asked.

He began answering, but I couldn't for the life of me pay attention. I'm emotionally attached to this case. I have personal feelings about the way that he treated Sam and I just can't stand being NEAR him! Why, oh why am I doing this?

After five minutes, I stopped him. "Pete," I said. "I can't do this. And honestly, I don't know why I agreed to this. Now, I know many very good psychologists who specialize in what you need. If you want, I'll set you up with one of them."

He stared at me. "You're _dropping _me?"

"I can't do—"

"You bitch!" he screamed. "You were using me! You wanted to know what happened that night and since I could tell you, you decided to counsel me for one damn session. One!" He raised his hand to slap me and I grabbed it and twisted into the most painful wristlock I could think of.

"Okay, Shanahan. I'm finding you someone else who can help you a hell of a lot better than I can. I don't give a damn what you think of me or Sam or General O'Neill or anyone for that matter. You just need to stay out of Sam's life and we will have no problems. Got it?"

He looked at me with venom and spat, "Yes."

"Then you can walk yourself back to your car, right? I'm late for my date with my boyfriend." He cast me one last look of hatred before stalking off to his car.

* * *

"And after five minutes you dropped him off your patient list?" Daniel asked. 

"Yeah. I couldn't stand him for a minute longer," I said. Daniel squeezed my hand supportively from across the table.

"I had a feeling it would be like that," he said.

"So how was your day, honey?" I asked, ready for a new topic.

"Oh, you know. The same old stuff."

"Nothing of interest?"

"Nah. You?"

I bit my lip and then spoke. "Nothing special. Sergeant Siler did manage to fall of the ladder while changing the light bulb above my desk."

"Did he really?" Our food arrived and then Daniel continued. "That man is accident prone."

I agreed and our conversation turned to casual topics. We finished our meal and we drove to a park near my home. This wasn't unusual because Daniel and I usually took a walk after we went out just to talk. We hadn't been to this park since our first or second 'official' date.

He led me to this huge wild lilac bush. "Remember the last time we were here?" he asked.

I nodded. "The branches were bare because it was the dead of winter."

"Yeah. A lot has changed since then, Aly." I nodded. "Including us," he continued. I looked at him. Was he leading up to what I thought he was?

He dropped down to one knee. "Allison, we've been to hell and back together. I've…died; you know the full nine yards. And each time I missed you so much and I want to know from know on that whenever I go anywhere that you're waiting for me. Will you…Will you marry me, Allison Corrnett?"

He pulled out an engagement ring and offered it to me. On a perfectly sized gold band there was three stones. In the middle was an emerald-cut diamond, about one and a half carats. On its left and right were two smaller emeralds, similarly cut. He looked up at me, waiting for my answer.

* * *

A/N: Please review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven 

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em and probably never will. Legal issues? Please don't sue me!

A/N: Hi! I'm really sorry about not updating/posting faster. There is a good excuse, I promise. I'm going to be a freshman in high school the next school year and I've been working out to make my high school's soccer team. I started working out months before the girls, and you'd think that'd be good, right? Wrong. I was having trouble keeping my self-confidence and self esteem up. As a result, I went into a mild depression and it affected my want to write, draw, or do any thing, quite frankly. But I've had help and I've gotten through it. Now, I'm ready to start writing down these thoughts of mine again. I do have to say, however, that one person must be thanked for kicking my butt back into writing action, and that is: stargate-fan. Now, I can't say her review was the nicest but it made me type up the next section of this story. I have it all written down in a notebook; it's more of just an effort thing, to type it. So all I can do is beg forgiveness for not updating sooner and I hope to get some feedback, although, if I'd don't, I truly understand.

Jenn

A GIANT thank you to my beta, Eruannelaviriel. You totally rock, girl! Y'all should check out her fics!

* * *

Previously: 

_HeDanieldropped down to one knee. "Allison, we've been to hell and back together. I've…died; you know the full nine yards. And each time I missed you so much and I want to know from know on that whenever I go anywhere that you're waiting for me. Will you…Will you marry me, Allison Cornnett?" _

_He pulled out an engagement ring and offered it to me. On a perfectly sized gold band there was three stones. In the middle was an emerald-cut diamond, about one and a half carats. On its left and right were two smaller emeralds, similarly cut. He looked up at me, waiting for my answer. _

_

* * *

Allison's Point of View_

I looked back at him, shocked and ever so surprised! "Yes," I said softly and then promptly started to cry. Daniel stood up and held me tight until my tears were gone. "I love you so much!" I told him.

"I know," he replied simply as he took my left hand and slid the ring onto it.

* * *

The next day I went to see one of my old friends, Dr. James Wilkenson. He is a psychiatrist who specializes in abusive men and women. When I arrived at his office, his receptionist showed me in immediately. 

"Allison! It's so good to see you again," he greeted me. "How long has it been?"

"A very, very long time, James," I replied and smiled. He was one of my dearest friends from 'shrink school' as General O'Neill has called it.

"So are you still with the Air Force?" James inquired.

_Man, you have NO idea,_ I thought as I replied, "Yes, I am. Actually, I'm stationed right here in Colorado Springs!"

"That's great!" he exclaimed.

"James, I don't have a lot of time, so let's get down to business. I'm handling a rather messy divorce right now, and I was wondering if you could take on one of the spouses."  
"Sure," he said, "Do you have background?"

"Yes, I do." I handed him a manila folder with everything James was allowed to know contained in it. "His name is Pete Shanahan, and I can't take his case any longer because I have too many personal feelings attached to his part of it."

James looked at me inquiringly.

"I severely dislike him and what he put my best friend, his wife, through," I explained.

James nodded. "Okay, I'll take him."

"Thank you so much, James! You have no idea how much better this makes me feel!"

Soon after that I bade him good-bye and made my way back to the SGC.

* * *

When I arrived, the first think I did was to go see Sam. I couldn't wait to tell here about Daniel and me! I went straight to her lab where I found her working on a new component for the naquadah generator. 

"Hey, Sam!" I called to her from the doorway.

"Hi, Aly! Come on in. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," I said. "I just really wanted to tell you about last night."

She stopped working and asked, "And what happened last night?" with a twinkle in her eye.

Then it hit me! She KNEW! She'd probably helped Daniel plan what to do for the proposal!

"You know," I accused.

"Okay, okay, so I gave Daniel a few pointers. Can I see the ring? He never let me see it!" I shyly showed her my left hand. "Oh, it's so pretty!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Did he propose in front of the lilac?" she inquired.

"Yeah," I said. "It was perfect. Did you suggest that?"

Sam looked down. "Yeah."

"Thank you, Sam! It was lovely!"

"He was really nervous," Sam confided. "I told him to chill out. I mean, _I_ knew you wouldn't turn down. But I think part of it was that he felt like he had to be nervous, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean," I said in reply.

* * *

Later Sam and I were in the commissary having lunch together. "So, Sam, how's the divorce coming along?" I asked. 

"Really well, actually," she replied. "My attorney has already filed for divorce, citing unreconcilable differences, and well so far it's gone without a hitch."

"That's great!" I said. "I want you to know that I've dropped Pete. One of my former classmates has taken him on."

"Okay," she said and that was the end of the Pete fiasco…for now.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, and I'm sorry about that. I will work on the story and I will (hopefully!) be updates every week or two weeks! Please review!  
Jenn 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: You know it; I don't own 'em and I never will!

A/N: Well, I have to say it: I'm in shock over the new season. I mean, I did know that RDA wasn't booked for that many episodes, BUT it's like Jack AND Sam have fallen off the face of the StarGate world. Honestly, Sam in Research and Development? She'd be bored stiff after two weeks! I guess I just miss SG-1. Okay, anyway, I'm writing this story WITHOUT anything from the new season. Just bear that in mind!

A big thank you to Eruannelaviriel, my beta!

* * *

_Omnipotent, just over a month later_

He was only like this when the drink was in him; only then. The slightly irrational thinking that appeared to be oh so logical. He picked up his cell phone and pressed the speed dial to her work phone. She would be there; _that _he knew for sure.

"Carter," she said automatically when she answered, obviously not expecting who the caller truly was.

"Hello, Samantha," his voice slid over the phone. She froze, mid-sentence on the notes she'd been typing. It was the voice that had once made her weak in the knees, but now it sent a cold, chilling dagger straight to her heart and chills down her spine.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I want to talk about why you left me, darling Samantha," was the reply.

She remained silent.

"You know, I've figured it out," he continued in response to her non-existent reply. "You weren't good enough for me."

"WHAT?" she sputtered.

"That's right, Samantha. You thought I was too good for you. Too good for you." Her breathing became shallow and quick as the phone fell from her hand into the cradle. She stared blankly at the computer screen before her, not seeing her work, only wondering if he was right. If that was the real reason she left him. If she truly believed that he was right and…she was so terribly wrong

* * *

_Allison's Point of View,  
Bridal dress shopping_

"What do you think of this one?" I asked Sam as I smoothed the full-length skirt of the white halter-top wedding gown I was wearing. It was simple; the bodice had a little crystal beading around the neckline and flowed elegantly into the long skirt and train. When I didn't receive a response to my query, I turned to look at my friend. She was dressed in the deep blue satin bride's maid gown, staring off into space. "Sam?" I called quietly. She didn't respond. I carefully stepped off the raised, circular platform I'd been on and made my way to her. "Sam, honey? Are you okay?"  
She looked up at me with tortured eyes. "What if he's right?"  
I sat down on the chair next to her. "What if who's right?"  
"Pete!" she said in anguish. "What if he's right? What if I did think that I wasn't good enough for him and left because of that?" A single, pristine tear fell off her eyelashes. I put my arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"Do _you_ think it's true, Samantha Carter?" I asked.

"Yes…no….I don't know, Aly! He called me last night at the complex. I think he was drunk, but…he told me that he'd figured out why I'd left, which was because I didn't think I was good enough for him. What do you think?" she finished softly.

I was silent while I processed this information. "Do you want the cold hard, unrefined way of Allison Cornnett's mind?" I asked. Sam nodded, and I continued, "I think he's just trying to belittle you; to make you think that you're second-rate and that he's doing it because he's insecure. He probably was drunk when he called you and this is most likely his way of expressing his…feelings of your being superior…probably because of your job and its importance."

We were both silent for a few minutes after I finished, then Sam cracked a smile and chuckled. "What?" I asked, also smiling.

"If anyone were to see us and know that we're having a counseling session, I'd doubt they'd believe us. Look how we're dressed!" she said, laughing again.

I joined in laughing with her. She was right. I was in the dress I was going to marry the love of my life in, and she was in her maid of honor's gown. Yeah, well, who cares? I think Sam just made a great amount of progress in healing from this relationship. It's going to be really simple once she realizes that she truly didn't do anything wrong…except marry him, but that's being rectified right now!

"So," I said as I stood up. "What do you think of this one?"

"You look gorgeous in it!" she exclaimed.

I smiled happily and Sam help me put on the small tiara and veil that came with the dress. I studied my reflection in the mirror. "You know, Sam. This is the dress…the way I dreamt I would look at my wedding." She came and stood next to me. "Do you like that dress?"  
"Yeah, I do."

"You look stunning in that," I told her. "You do know that General O'Neill's going to be the best man, right?"

She nodded. "Small wedding," she commented.  
"I know," I answered. "I didn't really want a huge wedding though. This one is going to be perfect!"

"I can't believe it's only in six weeks," Sam said.

I nodded. "I know, but since we didn't have to book a place to have the reception, Daniel and I could choose whenever, and we didn't want to have to wait forever."

Sam nodded and one of the boutique workers came to take our measurements and fit our dresses.

* * *

A/N: And that's all for now, folks! Please review, I love feedback! Also, there is only a chapter or two left in this story. Just an FYI!  
Jenn 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em; not even in my dreams. ;o)

A/N: Okay, no excuse for the long time in between updates. Please read and review.  
There will be only one more chapter after this one…the story's coming to a close. Enjoy!

This is an un-beta-ed chapter because I was so anxious to get it posted!

* * *

_Allison's Point of View _

Daniel and I had decided not to have a wedding rehearsal mainly because our wedding party consisted of Sam and General O'Neill as the maid of honor and the best man. I mean, I'm pretty Sam can walk down an aisle and that Jack can stand next to Daniel…maybe not still but he could stand there. So, instead of a wedding rehearsal Sam took me out to a karaoke bar…and what an experience that was!

* * *

"So, Aly," Sam said innocently from the driver's seat of her Volvo, "what's your favorite song?" Cassie, in the back seat, leaned forward slightly to hear my response. 

I looked at her oddly. 'What an odd question,' I thought but then again I was still unaware of where we were going for my 'bachalorette party' as Cassie had dubbed. I really didn't care where as long as it wasn't someplace…untasteful. Luckily, Sam had agreed whole-heartedly. "Well," I began, "I don't really know if I really have a favorite but…" I'm sure if I had looked at Sam at this moment I would have seen a mischievous look on her face; but I didn't. "…I like _A Moment Like This_, _The Trouble With Love Is, _and _Low, _all by Kelly Clarkson. I also like Sara Evans' songs and Rascal Flatts' songs o name a few." Man, did I ever shoot myself in the foot by telling her and Cassandra Fraiser that. Shortly after we'd arrived at the karaoke bar, Sam and Cassie disappeared together after ordering me a strawberry-peach margarita and settling me in a booth. I noticed this but though nothing of it. BIG MISTAKE. About fifteen minutes after Sam and Cassie had reappeared and settled down in our booth, one of the biggest surprises of the night came.

"And our next song is going to be sung by Miss Allison Cornnett, who is having her last bash as a single woman tonight," the DJ announced. "Come on up, Allison!"

I blushed when I heard this. So that's what they'd been up to! Damn it! So I stood up and smoothed my black miniskirt and straightened my top as I made my way up to the stage. "What am I singing?" I asked the DJ softly.

"This time?" he asked and I closed my eyes in mortification. "Well, _Low_ by Kelly Clarkson. Break a leg, miss." With that he gently pushed me to the front by the monitor with lyrics.

The music began to play and I relaxed as I moved away from the monitor. I knew this song well enough to sing it.

_"Everybody's talking;_

_but they don't say a thing_

_They look at me with sad eyes_

_but I don't want their sympathy…"_

I sang my way through it with ease and earned a loud, roaring applause when I finished. I smiled and placed the microphone back on the stand. Before I stepped off the stage, I stopped by the DJ and asked him something. He nodded and a few moments later I made my way back to Sam and Cassie, thinking, 'Revenge is sweet!"

* * *

When I sat down, Sam and Cassie were gaping at me. "Where'd you learn to sing?" Sam asked incredulously. 

"Me? Sing? No…" I said in reply. I sing for a hobby because it helps me relax. I often accompanied myself by playing the piano.

"No, seriously, Aly," Cassie said firmly. "You sounded better than Kelly Clarkson singing that song." I looked at her calmly and snorted softly in disbelief.

"Has Daniel ever heard you sing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. A couple times," I replied faintly, savoring the sweetness of the memories.

"And the next song will be preformed by a duo of ladies, Misses Samantha Carter and Cassandra Fraiser. Come on up, ladies!" the DJ's voice cut into our conversation. Two sets of eyes from across the table narrowed and glared at me. I smiled all too sweetly. "Go on; don't want to keep the audience waiting!" I urged. Wait 'til the saw what song I chose for them! "And these lovely ladies will be performing Brooks and Dunn's latest, _Play Something Country_," the DJ announced.

The looks on their faces were all too precious. Their song was over all too soon and two very pissed Colonel and teenager were marching back to me.

"I HATE country!" Cassie hissed vehemently at me.

I arched my eyebrow. "So why do you have a Rascal Flatts' CD and a Gretchen Wilson CD in your car?" She blushed and shut her mouth.

Sam had resumed her glare from earlier. "Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" I asked.

"Hmph!" was all she had to say.

"I'm sure I'll be going up again soon," I continued. "Would you like another go at it?"

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Truce then?" I suggested.

"Terms?" Sam was giving out words like a miser gives out his gold.

"No one gives that DJ or any DJ anymore songs and I will complete the songs you put in for me."

I received a long, hard stare before Sam extended her hand and said, "Deal." I shook her hand and then she signaled the waitress for another beer. She's so like the General in matters like this…it's just not funny!

* * *

I woke up the next morning and stared at my ceiling for a moment before I realized that it was my wedding day! My wedding day! Today! God! 

I quickly got up and put on my running clothes. I didn't have any reason to break my habit of running each morning, and so I ran a good two miles before coming back home and making a pot of coffee. As I sipped my coffee, I thought about last night and smiled; it had been fun.

I had a quick breakfast of granola and orange juice. Then I made sure my house was sparkling clean; the wedding ceremony and reception were taking place here. Sam would be coming over around 09:30 and my neighbor's daughter, Kelli, would be here around 11:00. I had invited all my neighbors to my wedding and reception because we are very close. Oh! Mom and Dad's flight gets in at 08:30; can't be late for that! I checked my watch; it was 07:00. I had time to shower.

* * *

"Allison, sweetheart, come give your parents a hug!" my mother instructed the second she laid eyes on me. 

"Ma! Dad!" I cried happily. "How was your flight?"

"Lovely and uneventful, Al," my dad replied as he hugged me. I was a huge tomboy when I was younger and Dad had called me Al because I wouldn't tolerate any 'femininish' nicknames.

"We can catch up while I take you home," I said and began working my way to the door.

"What's the rush, Al?" Dad asked, following me.

"The army of people start arriving at 9:30. My maid-of-honor will be there then. My wedding coordinator and her crew, the caterer will arrive at 10:00. I want to be there when they arrive." My parents nodded and we hurried to my car and homeward bound.

* * *

"Is _that_ what you always wear?" my mother asked snidely as I drove. I glanced quickly at what I had thrown on in my rush to be on time to pick my parents up. It was a slightly revealing black camisole and a pair of nicely fitted jeans. Before I could answer, my mother continued, "Because if it is, I now know exactly what type of man you're marrying." I pressed my lips together and let my mother continue. "You're marrying a man who's going to sit at home all day in his underwear, drinking while you're working your fingers off and when you come home, he'll have nothing but emotional and physical abuse for you." 

I tried to imagine Daniel like that and found it impossible. "Mom, most days I get up and put on my dress uniform for work, heels, make-up, the whole enchilada. If not that, I'm in my BDU's. I threw this on to come and get y'all because it was quick and there and honestly…I can't see my Daniel like that. He has a Ph.D. in archaeology and knows over twenty-three languages, okay? Don't worry about me. I've been in the Air Force for years now. You pick up things."

Shortly afterwards we came to my home. Laura, my wedding coordinator, was early and waiting for me. I signaled Laura to wait a moment as I showed my parents to the guest bedroom in the basement. After making sure my parents were set for a while, I went to see Laura. "What's up?" I asked, noting the look of worry on her face.

"You know that second sweetheart table you requested?" I nodded. "The company we're renting from is refusing to rest it to us unless we pay full price for another separate table; before they were giving us a discount."

Jack had informed me the other day that he'd been promoted and put in charge of Homeworld Security, Hammond's old post in Washington, which means he's no longer Sam's CO and, well, I think the picture paints itself. The problem is Jack doesn't have the guts to just tell Sam what he told me. So Daniel and I decided to set up another sweetheart table, a table for two, on the balcony off the guest bedroom, which overlooks the patio where the reception is taking place. The point is to give them some one-on-one time without a ton of people watching them. To me, it seemed worth the extra seventy-five dollars.

"Get it. It's important enough. You have the flowers and linens for it, right?" Laura nodded and whipped out her cell phone, talking into it a million words per minute.

I smiled. Everything was going perfectly.

* * *

Sam arrived soon after with Cassie in tow. One look at my friend's face and I went to start up the coffee maker. She came and settled into a chair in the breakfast nook. "One too many last night?" I asked. Sam nodded wearily and a few minutes later I gave her a mug of coffee and two Advils.

* * *

Just before the hairstylist and make-up artist showed up, I changed into the undergarments that I would wear underneath my dress and put a robe on over them. Then the torture began. Don't get me wrong, I'm fond of being pampered and all but getting my hair done for my wedding was shear torture. I had picked a simple hairstyle: a bun with my long bangs side-swept. Very chic and sophisticated. Instead of a tiara, I had flowers placed around the bun where the tiara would be. The flowers were white lilies, red roses, and golden orchids and mums to be exact. 

I glanced at my watch when my hair was finished. Oh man! Three hours to go!

* * *

_Sam's Point of View_

The beauticians were done with me fairly quickly and Ally asked me to go meet the guys when they came. I had already changed into my deep midnight blue silk gown when I went to meet General O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c, and Sergeants Harriman and Siler. They came early too because Daniel wanted to meet his parent-in-law-to-be's in person before he married Ally. Sergeants Harriman and Davis were the official photographers of the ceremony and reception. Apparently it was what they both did for a hobby and had offered their services.

Anyway, the first person I saw was Ja—I mean General O'Neill. I glanced over him and had moved onto inspecting Daniel from a distance when I realized that the sun was glinting off the insignia of a Major General…not a Brigadier General. I made a mental note to ask the General about that as I walked over and greeted them with a smile.

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

My God, did Sam look gorgeous in that dress. I mean, unearthly gorgeous not just hot and sexy…I have to find a way to tell her the great news…and risk being rejected, but Spacemonkey's got a terrible case of the pre-wedding jitters…may be T could watch him for me….

* * *

_Omnipotent, Third Person  
__About ninety minutes to "I do"_

"Knock-knock"

"Kelli, honey, could you get that?" Allison asked as Sam, Laura, and Cassie finished buttoning up the back of the bodice of her dress. The blonde teen opened the door to find a serious-looking, gray-haired USAF officer. Her eyes widened in awe. "Uh…hi…"

General O'Neill smiled kindly. "May I come in?" Kelly nodded shyly and moved out of the way. Allison turned when she was finished to see her visitor.

"Jack!" She moved as quickly as she could to hug her friend. "How are you? I'm really nervous, ya know? I mean, think about all the things that could go wrong—"

He grasped her firmly by the shoulders. "Allison. Inhale." She did so. "Exhale. You okay now?" She nodded. "Okay. Siler and Walter want you to be down for the pre-wedding photo-shoot in twenty, and I was wondering if I could steal Sa—uh Colonel Carter for a moment."

"Of course. Um, do you know if my relatives have arrived yet?"

Jack nodded. "They have. They're in the gardens, near the ceremony site."

"Thanks," Allison said as he and Sam left.

When Sam and Jack emerged from the house, he gallantly offered her his arm. She took it and they began strolling in the extensive garden.

* * *

_Across the street at the same time_

There she was. Today was the perfect day. The perfect day to ruin all of their lives. O'Neill, Jackson, _that _woman who called herself a psychologist and most of all his 'precious' ex-wife.

* * *

_Omnipotent_

"When did you get promoted, sir?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Last Monday," Jack continued on hurriedly before he lost the moment and the courage. "I'm moving to Washington to be Head of Homeworld Security. You…"

"You're not in command of the…Complex any more?" she asked softly, her eyes full of hope.

He nodded. Looking into each other's eyes, they found what they were looking for, hoping for and embraced. She melted into his arms, happy to finally be there.

But the moment couldn't last. "You!" Pete Shanahan came hurtling into the garden towards Jack and Sam. He threw a wild punch at O'Neill and missed. He was quickly subdued by Jack and the police were called to arrest one of their own for disturbing the peace and assault. Laura, Allison's wedding coordinator, oversaw this and made sure it didn't reach Allison's attention until well after her honeymoon was over.

* * *

Daniel knocked on the door to Allison's parents' room in the finished basement. Robert Cornnett, her father, answered and beckoned Daniel in. Daniel took the initiative. "I'm Daniel Jackson. You must be Aly's dad." He extended his hand. Robert took and shook it. 

"I'm Rob. I believe we spoke when you asked for my daughter's hand?" Daniel smiled; noticing that Aly's mother was scrutinizing him. Robert, also noticing this, beckoned her to come join them. "This is my wife, Janice."

"Pleasure to meet you," Daniel said politely. Janice smiled grudgingly and offered no words to Daniel. Daniel and Robert spoke for a few more minutes before heading up to the garden where Daniel and Allison's family and friends were waiting for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

It was the time, the time for Daniel and Allison to be joined in marriage. Allison's mother was playing the harp sweetly on the corner of the raised pavilion, which was elegantly decorated with red roses, white lilies, and golden chrysanthemums and orchids, where the ceremony would take place. At a signal from Laura, Janice changed to an elegant, almost march like song. Daniel and Jack filed out from behind the hedge and onto the dais. Then Sam glided down the aisle in her silk gown to stand opposite Jack on the dais. When the wedding party was in place, Janice began the wedding march. In the house, behind the closed and curtained French doors, Allison nervously fidgeted with her bouquet of red roses, white lilies and yellow orchids and chrysanthemums one last time before she took her father's arm. "You ready, sweetie?" Robert asked. Allison nodded and looked at Laura. Laura held up three fingers, and she and her assistant grasped the handles on the doors. Two fingers…and one. The doors opened and Allison could be seen by all. 

On her father's arm, Allison smiled nervously as she was conducted down the aisle. When she reached the dais, Daniel stepped down to take his bride. Robert kissed his daughter's check and then placed her hand in her groom's. Daniel leaned forward slightly and murmured in his bride's ear, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you," she whispered back, and they stepped up to the minister, who was Allison's uncle and godfather, to be married. They exchanged their vows first in English and then they said vows of their own creation in a mixture of Spanish, Italian, and Russian.

The minister then instructed Daniel to take Allison's hand. He did so and repeated the vow intoned by the minister as he placed the wedding band on her ring finger on her left hand. "Allison, with this ring, I thee wed."

Allison did the same, also saying, "Daniel, with this ring, I thee wed."

And moments after they had exchanged both rings and vows, Daniel and Allison were declared before God and everyone present, man and wife.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that the end of the chapter, but not the story. There's an epilogue after this, which will be S/J shippy and will (hopefully) tie up all the loose ends and question that you may have. As always please, read and REVIEW! (I think 'review' is one of my most typed words! lol  
Love from Ohio,  
Jenn 

P.S. I wrote a one-shot called "The Story of the Alterans". It's not long and my muse and myself would be much obliged if you would go and read it!


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten 

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: Don't own it and you know it! I do own Major Allison Cornnett, however. Please see first chapter for complete disclaimer.

A/N: And here we are at end of this fic. Geez, that's five completed fics for me! I never thought I'd get here! I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm barely juggling my life as it is. I had to rewrite this chapter because it didn't quite fit with my newer version of this story. And between, practice for the school play, academic quiz team, drama club, Spanish club, and homework from all my classes, two of them being honors courses, this is the first chance I have to type this up, and that's because today is a wonderful SNOW DAY! Here in Ohio, we just got nearly a foot of snow dropped on us!

A ginormous thanks to Hannah (eruannelaviriel) for beta-ing all my stuff. You rock, girl!

Well, I'm starting to ramble, so here's the story.

_

* * *

Allison's Point of View  
About ten years after Chapter Nine _Now when I look back at our lives back then, I'm amazed; how different they were! 

Daniel and I spent the first year of our marriage travelling around Earth, that is when Daniel was not off-world. We mainly toured Europe and Australia because we wanted to stay away from places that had been largely influenced by the Goa'uld.

About three months after our wedding, Sam and Jack announced their engagement. Nine months later was the happy day when they tied the knot.

It was a simple ceremony, although nearly the entire SGC, half the Pentagon, and several other "high-ups" attended. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit.

Needless to say, Sam was a little nervous over so many people attending her wedding, but then again, who was to complain when the President of the United States offers to marry you to the love of your life?

Sam was a radiant bride. Her dress was a simple, ivory silk, strapless gown. Its skirt was simple, not too wide, but not an a-line skirt, either. She had let her hair grow out just a bit, and it was twisted back with baby's breath woven into it.

The bridal party was small. It consisted of Cassie, Teal'c, my husband and me. I was the matron of honor; Daniel was the best man.

Just before her wedding, Sam was panicking. She looked at me; her nervousness and fright were evident. "Aly, what if something goes wrong? What if…" She had a death grip on one of my wrists.

"Shh," I said soothingly, placing a finger on her lips. "Nothing's going to go wrong." I smiled slightly as the five-month-old child in my womb kicked in agreement. I took my best friend's hand and placed it on my slightly swollen belly. My baby kicked her auntie's hand. Sam smiled, soothed by her niece's actions. Five months later, I gave birth to my first child, a baby girl. Daniel and I named her Lilia Elizabeth…but that's beside the point right now.

General Hammond gave the bride away. Sam and Jack exchanged their vows and rings with the President officiating. When he said, "You may kiss your lovely bride," Jack leaned in and did so. An over-whelming wave of whistling and cheers rushed to the newlyweds. It was done; the union we all had prayed for years for was created!

It's been about ten years since the wedding. So much has changed! Three weeks ago, my fifth child was born. Our children range from age ten, Lily, to three weeks, Chloe Samantha. Our other three children are all boys: Mark Jonathon, eight, Joseph Daniel, six, and Peter Robert, three.

My husband and I originally alternated the days that we worked, but that became terribly inefficient. So we hired a full-time nanny, Elise, who cared for our children until one of us came home each night. Just before Mark was born, I was promoted to Colonel and just after Joey was born, there were hints of a promotion to Brigadier General. I retired then; I had full-filled my commission's requirements, so I was free to go. The reason why I retired was not because my commission had been fulfilled, but that with three kids, I didn't want to be constantly moving. Also, since Daniel is 'stuck' with the SGC, we would have had to split up the family, which I also didn't want to do. So I became a civilian psychologist who worked part time for the SGC in coordination with an enlisted one.

It works quite well. My Daniel still goes off-world, and I spend a lot more time with my family. Elise, our nanny, only works part-time now, and is also our housekeeper. Sam and Jack have ended up in a similar situation. Neither of them is on "active" duty. Jack retired once and for all when Sam was about five months pregnant with Jacob Daniel, their first child. He played the role of "Mr. Mom" to their two children for many years and still does. Sam has retired herself to lab work. She only occasionally goes off-world. She just gave birth to her third and final child, Gracalyn Elizabeth.

We, the Jacksons and the O'Neills, live next to each other now. We both opted to live out of the town and closer to the SGC. So our kids have wide open fields, woods, and even a small lake for Jack!

Right now we're in my backyard. Jack and his boys, Jake and Jon, and Daniel and his children, Mark, Joey, Pete, and Lily, are all playing a game that resembles football, although the rules appear to be quite different…Sam and I are watching them from the glider on the back porch. I'm holding little Chloe, and Sam has her two-day old daughter, Gracie, in her arms. She speaks softly to the little girl, who is sleeping peacefully.

As I look at the huge family that we've become over the years, I am amazed and contently happy. Who would have ever guessed it would have turned out this way?

* * *

El Fin

* * *

A/N: Please remember to check my bio for answers. For signed reviews, I will probably use the private messaging system to answer. Also, don't forget to check out my C2! 

Signing off,

Jenn


End file.
